Huye, sube y vuela
by Makoto Black
Summary: Huir de algo terrible puede llevar hacia el descubrimiento de algo maravilloso RW/LL
1. Huye

**_Qué decirles... tengo otras historias pendientes, pero les aseguro que pronto actualizaré, mientras tanto, les dejo este capítulo; lo hice para el cumpleaños de una amiga, está en la línea de una canción de la española Mónica Naranjo "El amor coloca", así que verán algunas palabritas por ahí que relacionan..._**

 ** _Saben que los personajes no son míos sino de JK Rowling, yo sólo ideé el asunto, espero les guste, si son gustosos de comentar lo agradezco enormemente..._**

 ** _Dedicatoria a quien me hizo ver el cielo, huir, subir y volar... Gracias, cielo._**

* * *

 _ **"Mira el cielo…"**_

 _-¿Cuál quieres? -Preguntó pegada a su hombro, sin siquiera mirar a la gran masa azul sobre sus cabezas, echados como estaban sobre el césped crecido de su jardín._

 _-De todas las estrellas no me gusta una sola. -Soltó con tal seguridad que Luna frunció el ceño y confundida le clavó sus enormes ojos azules, ansiosa de una respuesta un poco más completa o reveladora, al no obtenerla, porque él se quedó mirando arriba soltando un suspiro, se incorporó y acomodando su barbilla sobre su mano, habló._

 _-¿Por qué? -Preguntó indiscreta y él, cerrando los ojos, comenzó a recordar el día en que todo comenzó._

* * *

 **26 de Octubre, Viernes**

Lo que había comenzado como un simple suceso sin importancia, resultó pronto en un caos indescriptible, él temía y ella se emocionaba; la idea de un viaje para pescar al lado de su padre, seguida de la invitación casi masiva de amigos, desencadenó en una visita multitudinaria a un lago que el señor Granger había tenido el gusto de visitar cuando era niño. Entre la larga lista de invitados por los Granger relucían los nombres de, por supuesto, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley y Neville Longbottom, así como de los padres de Ron, la abuela de Neville, Lavender Brown, las Patil, Cho Chang y otro grupo más que sólo espiaba a los famosos; en un principio, el quinteto acostumbrado, creyó que le sería fácil despegarse de la multitud, pero se equivocaron, pues no habían puesto todavía de pie las casas de campaña, cuando ya Viktor había invadido a Hermione, Harry y Ginny eran presas de los padres de la última y Neville tenía que controlar a su abuela que intentaba reprobar casi todas las acciones del resto del grupo.

Para cuando cayó la tarde, las tiendas estaban repartidas y quedaba una sola en un rincón del campamento aún sin armar, con espacio para dos y en la que se vieron obligados a quedarse Luna y Ron, cuando Dromeda Tonks llegó de improviso y se instaló con Potter y el resto, so pretexto del pequeño Teddy y sus ansias de pasar tiempo con el padrino; la cosa habría salido mejor de no ser porque la presencia de Krum tenía a Ron vuelto una fiera y Luna, con toda su dulce y tierna sinceridad, se lo mencionó un par de veces. Ron estaba enfurruñado, pegado al muro con los ojos casi cerrados, mientras Luna del otro lado de la tienda, paseando por la sala leía un libro, procurando no hablar para no provocar que esas cositas sentadas en sus orejas, lo volvieran a morder haciéndolo rabiar.

Esa noche ella durmió mucho, mas él no durmió nada; renegaba toda la noche, sospechándose mil cosas de Hermione y Krum, y cada que cerraba los ojos era sólo para verlos besándose en algún sitio oculto del bosque, burlándose de él. Pronto lo que sentía ya no eran celos, si no sólo la imperiosa necesidad de encontrarlos y saber si lo que pensaba era verdad, mil veces mejor que lo fuera y descubrirlos a que no y estuviera actuando como idiota; por eso salido el sol se metió las botas de montaña y salió de la casa de campaña, no sin percatarse de que la rubia se había levantado durante los pocos minutos que se había quedado dormido. Afuera todos hacían cosas distintas y cuando preguntó por Hermione nadie le supo decir dónde estaba, tampoco cuando preguntó por Krum, por eso se internó en el bosque temiendo se cumpliera lo que tanto pensaba por la madrugada.

Ojalá no hubiera sido así. En efecto, Krum y Hermione pasaban un momento romántico en un claro lleno de flores y mariposas mágicas que casi le provocaron náusea; sorprendido, humillado y herido, volvió sobre sus pasos con los puños cerrados sin mirar muy bien por dónde iba, los ojos los tenía empañados e hizo caso omiso del llamado de la castaña que había alcanzado a verlo huir. Porque sí, huía, tenía que escapar de ahí, los llamados de Hermione no eran de carácter enmendatorio, eran de carácter explicativo; ella lo seguía para explicarle, él tenía que huir de ahí ahora mismo, evitar el momento embarazoso y por eso, sin darse cuenta, dio vuelta en un rellano con pendiente, resbaló varios metros y luego se levantó para volver a echar a correr.

Y fue ahí, saliendo de entre las ramas de un enorme árbol, que dio con el lago que reflejaba el sol de la mañana con tanta fuerza que lo cegó; el viento que venía del agua lo hizo echar el cuerpo un poco atrás y llevarse las manos al rostro, en la orilla una figura delgada le volvió la mirada. Él lloraba y las lágrimas le resplandecieron a la luz del sol con fuerza por sobre las pecas y la nariz afilada, tanto que ella se quedó mirándolo con la boca abierta, impresionada; ella estaba clavada a varios metros de la orilla, con el agua hasta las rodillas y los pantalones doblados en los muslos, el cabello rubio trenzado y los brazos descubiertos y alzados.

Sólo se miraron un instante, bastó eso para no necesitar más; Luna sonrió y lo llamó hacia ella, sabiendo que necesitaba de su silencio y su locura para pensar en otras cosas; Ron se acercó hasta ella, huyendo de Hermione que seguro lo seguiría buscando. Metidos en el lago, los dos se enfocaron en mirar el agua, de la huída y su causal, con el tiempo ya ni se acordaron.

* * *

 **Gracias por pasarse a leer ^^**


	2. Sube

_**Al fin el capítulo nuevo, me siento obligada a mencionar que es esta una historia breve, así que los caps son cortitos también.**_

 _ **Los personajes, ambientes y todo lo reconocible, es de JK Rowling, lo otro, lo que es novedoso o extraño, es mío, para gusto suyo.**_

 _ **Saludos**_

* * *

 _ **Sube**_

"Huye sube y vuela, monta en una estrella pero engánchate de ella"

Los sucesos cayeron como en una cascada: la mañana en el lago él resbaló y se la llevó en la caída, mojándose completos, chapoteando entre los peces que los demás Weasleys querían pescar y que salieron disparados arruinándole el día a todos; al medio día, secando su ropa los dos en una orilla alejada de los demás, a Luna le dio por mostrarle a Ron una hormiga curiosa que terminó mordiéndolo, a la rubia se le ocurrió usar una planta para curarle y el pelirrojo sorprendido, vio su dedo volver a la normalidad, luego de una hinchazón digna de espanto. Por la tarde e ignorando los dos a Harry y a Hermione, salieron a dar un paseo por los alrededores, y sí, como Neville había predicho al verlos andar con tanta velocidad, se perdieron.

Curiosa fue la reacción de Molly, que impidió a su marido ir en busca del menor de sus hijos, estaba convencida de que eso de perderse, teniéndolos a todos al otro lado del bosque, era más una jugarreta de Ronald que un verdadero extravío, por eso se les dejó pasar la noche fuera; cuando el sol descendió tanto que ya no podían ver lo que pisaban, Ron adoptó una actitud protectora para con Luna, cosa que ella nunca le había visto y que provocó innumerables preguntas, las cuales, Ron dejó fluir como manantial sin más respuesta que una mirada dura de vez en cuando. Al poco, Luna se adaptó a lo que ocurría y dejó que él hiciera, resignada como estaba a encontrarse algo interesante bajo los rayos de la luna, que les alumbró el camino que pensaron iba de regreso al campamento; nada interesante vio la rubia en toda esa noche y cuando se quedaron dormidos en el hueco del tronco de un enorme árbol, sus brazos se aferraron al cuerpo de Ron y él no hizo intento alguno por quitársela.

Nunca Luna había visto un amanecer tan extraño, el sol caía por entre la enramada directo a la cabeza de Ronald, pintándole los cabellos de naranja, haciéndolos arder en llamas, como si un fuego perpetuo le surgiera de la cabeza; sorprendida se enfocó en peinarle los cabellos ante la nueva luz, apreciando cada nueva llamarada, pronto los ojos azules se abrieron y tras un instante de desconcierto, él sonrió. Volvieron al campamento tomados de la mano como si fueran a perderse otra vez, Luna de vez en cuando señalaba hacia algún lado y recitaba un verso o cantaba una canción; Ron no decía nada, sólo sonreía y se dejaba encantar de a poco por esa actitud de la chica. Había decidido dejarse ir en ella, había tomado la decisión de quedarse ahora con ella y poco a poco, sentía que había sido la decisión correcta.

Todos los esperaban y tuvieron que enfrentar las preguntas, él no contestó una sola ni miró a los ojos de Hermione una sola vez; Luna respondió todo, festejó con Hermione el estar sintiendo nargles en el estómago cada que estaba cerca de Ronald y preguntó cosas incoherentes y subidas de tono a Harry y Ginny cada vez que pudo; ahí el único que optó por apoyar a Ron a sabiendas de lo de Hermione y Krum, fue Neville, que lo acompañó a recoger madera para las fogatas y lo dejó hablar cuando era lo que necesitaba. Les quedaba un día de campamento y lo que Neville dijo retumbó en la cabeza de Ron toda la noche, mientras escuchaba la respiración de Luna en su cama al otro lado de la habitación.

-Cuidado, si haces esto para vengarte de Hermione, cuidado… Luna podrá ser despistada y parecer lejana, pero entre toda esa locura, hay un corazón hecho de plumas. –Ron pensaba y repensaba las cosas y cuando las entendió del todo, bajó su cama, se arrastró por el piso hasta llegar a la cama de la rubia y tragando saliva asustado, llevado por un arranque de locura igual a los de ella, subió poco a poco por la colcha hasta situarse de rodillas frente a ella, con la cara casi inclinada del todo sobre la de Luna.

La miró un largo minuto, pensando muy bien lo que iba a hacer, cuando la decisión destelló en su cabeza lo hizo; se inclinó hasta poder tocar sus labios con los de Luna y le besó en el sueño, llenándose de un sentimiento de paz y emoción que luego no supo controlar. Al abrir los ojos se topó con los azules de ella, pensó que le diría algo extrañada, que actuaría despistada o asustada; en su lugar, Luna le echó los brazos al cuello haciéndolo desorbitar los ojos, abrazada a él permaneció buen rato y sólo una la oyó decir:

-Algo sube desde mi pecho hasta mi garganta… no puedo hablar. –Terminó como entre risas y Ron cerró los ojos y la abrazó fuerte. Sentía exactamente lo mismo.


	3. Vuela

_**Tras un buen tiempo, al fin puedo traerles el capítulo final, que espero les guste...**_

 _ **Es una historia breve, con una pareja poco conocida, poco usada, pero que en lo personal a veces me gusta traer al papel... sólo al papel.**_

 _ **Huyan... escapen al cielo y vuelen... amen, amar es escapar... amar es escalar...**_

 ** _... amar es volar, amor mío._**

 ** _Vuelen... nadie te ha quitado tus alas, nadie puede volvértelas... debes extenderlas nuevamente tú._**

 ** _Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling... el tema es de la española Mónica Naranjo... el resto, lo saben._**

* * *

 _ **Vuela**_

Mientras cargaban con las cosas del campamento, notando de reojo que Viktor y Hermione se sonreían intentando no ser vistos, Ron despertó a la realidad, al volver a casa, las cosas iban a cambiar y de entre todas las que lo tenían inquieto, la más presente en su cabeza era Luna; la chica andaba por ahí juntando piedras de formas raras y charlando con su padre (que había aparecido sin avisar) a todo pulmón sobre sus dos noches al lado de Ronald, curiosamente, sobre el beso no había dicho nada. Sin embargo, lo inquietaba no la chica, sino en sí lo que pasaría ahora, en cuanto subieran a los autos se quedaría en blanco, porque en la ciudad, en el trabajo, en casa con su madre, iba a tener que enfrentar dos cosas, primero la "relación" de Hermione y Krum y segundo, el después de esos dos días con Luna.

Tan nervioso y tenso se puso por todo, que terminó corriendo al bosque para volver el estómago, cuando Harry se le acercó y le ofreció una taza con gelatina de bombón que la madre de Hermione había preparado; dando de arcadas y de rodillas en la tierra mojada, tuvo que soportar que Harry le diera consuelo, pensaba el ojiverde que ese malestar era a causa de los recientes acontecimientos con Hermione y aunque tenía parte de razón, cuando Ron se volvió a verlo pálido como una hoja de pergamino y sudoroso, para decirle que no sabía qué hacer con Luna, Potter se desencajó. La narración de los últimos hechos no dejó contento al niño-que-vivió, el moreno consideraba a Luna una niña por la que metería la mano al fuego, estaba dispuesto a partirle la cara a quien fuera que se aprovechara de su excentricidad e inocencia y Ron no quedó bien parado al dejar ver que en principio se había acercado a ella para acallar su sed de venganza contra Hermione; tardaron buenos minutos en dejar las cosas en claro y Harry se presintió que lo que pasaba era que Ron en verdad estaba cediendo al encanto de Luna (cosa que lo hizo ponerse verde del espanto), así que, imposibilitado para hacer algo más, le alentó a no preocuparse.

Cuando todo lo del campamento se hubo levantado, Luna vino a despedirse del pelirrojo, parecía emocionada y a la vez divertida, él estaba traumatizado, en cuanto se despidieran el encanto de esos días se iba a ir, él volvería a ser el de antes que se asustaba con ella y ella, sería una figura lejana, un recuerdo en medio del lago; serio y sin ánimos para nada, ni para mirarla, se quedó callado cuando ella le dijo adiós, dejando apenas salir un gruñido venido de su pecho. Luna se quedó perpleja y debió pensar que algo andaba mal con él, que se arrepentía del beso de la noche anterior o de perderse con ella en el bosque, porque frunció el ceño y se le aguaron los ojos; Ron se quedó sin aire al verla así y se sorprendió enormemente, cuando Luna se paró de puntillas y le besó en los labios, frente a todos, sin el más mínimo pudor.

-Nos vemos mañana para cenar, ¿te parece? –Soltó sonriente, con los ojos aguados, pero feliz y Ron se quedó de un palmo, ella le acomodó el cabello de la frente a la par que él asentía sin comprenderlo del todo, lo abrazó con fuerza y susurró. –Volvemos a la realidad, pero podemos llevarnos esto con nosotros, yo me aferro si tú te aferras.

Se alejó un poco y volvió a besarle ahora en la mejilla y cuando él sonrió, se fue dando de saltitos hasta donde su padre la esperaba; Ron le quitó toda la importancia a lo demás, a los ojos sorprendidos de Harry y la sonrisa burlesca de George y Ginny, incluso a la indescriptible mueca de impresión en la cara de Hermione y la de complacencia en la de Neville. Ahora sólo le importaba que tenía una cita para el día siguiente y no podía faltar.

* * *

 _Se volvió a mirarla fijo, ella esperaba una respuesta, Ron no podía pensar en una congruente, cualquiera querría una estrella; entonces se escuchó el puchero y Luna le dio la espalda para ir hasta el moisés que reposaba a pocos pasos también sobre el césped. Era una noche de verano y hacía calor, Luna sacó al bebé de su lecho y se puso a arrullarlo, acariciándole el cabello encendido; Ron se levantó y se quedó mirándola un rato, parecía que había sido ayer cuando fueron a cenar y terminaron empapados en una calle oscura. Parecía mentira que hubieran peleado tanto, que lo asustara tantas veces y que otras tantas, la hiciera quedarse callada sin decir nada._

 _En el viento de esa noche de verano, cálida y brillante, Ron recordó el día que le propuso matrimonio a Luna, un mismo 26 de octubre, mientras paseaban en escoba y aunque volaban a gran velocidad, sus corazones lo hacían todavía más; cuando el bebé dejó de llorar y él se arrastró, por el pasto hasta situarse junto a ella, mirando por sobre su hombro a ese pequeño que había heredado la nariz de él y la boca de ella. Sonrió, en el amuleto que su hijo llevaba al cuello, la luna en lo alto del cielo se reflejaba, ni una sola estrella hacía lo mismo, entonces tuvo respuesta para la pregunta; se inclinó contra su esposa y lo susurró a su oído._

 _-Para qué quiero una estrella, si ya es mía la luna. –Le besó la oreja con un tronido que la hizo reírse como pocas veces y cuando se besaron en presencia del pequeño, supieron que eran otros, transmutados en su amor, que nada les hacía falta y el resto de sus vidas, iba a ser tomarse de la mano y volar..._

… _volar._

 _"Huye, sube y vuela, el amor coloca y transforma lo que toca"_


End file.
